wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Iono
Hey! This coding was made by Dew. Please do not steal it or tamper with it in any way. Thank you! It’s true that a secret can destroy you. Even a powerful soldier who has survived wars, killed many, can be shattered by the burden of a terrible secret, one they long to tell but don’t dare reveal. Finding someone you can share your secrets with is so, so important, as you transfer some of your weight to another, and you share the load. Potential can be wasted. A genius can spend their days wasting away in a factory, doing the same thing again and again, their talents lost in the process. Forgotten forever. Woah I think this is one of the only characters I’ve ever finished Appearance Chances are, if you saw Iono soaring above the towers when Scarlet still held the throne, or standing next to the queen he’s sworn to protect, you might think he’s a hybrid. He has the perfect colours to be a NightWing/SkyWing, the cliché black and red ones. No, though, he’s just a SkyWing, from a bloodline of pure SkyWings. The males bred to fight, the females to lead. A powerful figure, with strong limbs and a weighty tail, not someone you’d want to mess with. His jaw juts outward, in a display of pride. The truth is, he actually looks much more intimidating than he actually is, using the way he looks as a way to scare off possible threats to his wonderful Queen Ruby. Maybe if you really look, you can see that he’s different inside, but likely only little hints. He hides it well, Dark, that’s the best way to describe him. When it’s dark and he flies overhead, he looks like a dark shadow, because of the way he’s coloured. Deep scarlet mainscales coat his back, his head, his wing frames, and his tail, something that’s a subject for much too many jokes about how he’s truly Scarlet’s protector to the end. As a fierce hater of her, he always shuts those down as soon as he can. These scales can appear black in the nighttime. Then there’s the actual black, dark as a night sky. His underbelly is actually darker than his underwings, which you might be able to tell if you really look. Those scales are obsidian black, like a pitch black night, clouded over so you can’t see the stars. Under his wings, they’re more a coal colour, with a touch of grey, but that isn’t all that noticeable unless you know it’s there. Since he’s not a hybrid, no star scales sprinkle the dark wings, they are solid. Atop his scarlet scales, light reddish-orange, the one of the brightest parts of him that you usually wouldn’t see if he flew over your head, but you would if he stood in front of you. You’d also notice his bright horns, coloured solid gold, like his talons. The oddest part of him are his eyes, their pattern like a snakes, and bright yellow. You might expect a guard to be scarred, but he isn’t, as before he was simply a lookout, never a fighter, which bothered him. The way you can tell he’s part of the guard, when he’s not with the queen, is an armband that has a comm device, which doubles as a tracker if he gets captured or something happens to him. This gives him an odd eerie green glow at night. The secret sweetheart that hides his softness from enemies of the throne. Personality Unless you happened to be planning to hurt the queen, or facing a trial he’s present at, your meeting with this guard would likely be a pleasant one. Iono may be a fierce protector, and he may put on a serious mask, but he’s truly a softie at heart. He wants friends. He really does. So he tries his best to make them. Iono is very... different from the majority of SkyWings you might meet, a much more open and caring type of dragon, as compared to the typical grumpy, angry personality you’d find when you spoke to most members of his tribe. You’d likely notice the lack of looks down their snout at you, the haughty grunts, and the angry snorts when they start to get annoyed. You’d likely notice the addition of a warm smile, one that reaches his eyes, a correction of posture if he likes you, the polite, smooth words instead of sharp, grumpy ones. The feeling that he wants you there, instead of one that they just want you to leave. Most attributes of Iono’s personality are positive. He’s loyal to the core, but knows when something is going too far. He lives for justice, strives for fairness. He’s empathetic and caring, but knows when to be serious and angry. A sweet little angel. For the most part. His loyalty is the strongest part of him, the thing that makes him who he is. Though he knows when something is going too far, it takes a lot for him to betray his cause, betray the one he works for, betray his friends and family. He knows who he can trust, and trusts them deeply. He strives to be trusted by them as well. He tends to create deep bonds through this. Though he might feel for someone, he feels a strong sense of duty, and will always do as he’s ordered, unless it feels horribly wrong. Then there’s his sense of empathy, something that helps him understand the enemies he takes down, and the friends around him. He can tell when there’s something wrong, and he can tell, most of the time, if someone is telling the truth. He’s negotiated lower sentences for criminals because of why their crime happened, or how. It’s something he uses to his advantage. Then there’s his kindness, and his love for justice and equality, along with the tiny other things that make him unique. Iono cares for others, passionately, be it romantically, platonically, or any other kind of love. When he forms a bond, he intends for it to stay strong. When something isn’t fair, when someone is innocent but believed to be guilty, he steps in to make sure justice and fairness balance out, so a guilty dragon doesn’t walk free while an innocent one gets locked up. Still, he can be scary when he needs to be, and he does what he has to. He can switch from being a sweet angel with his friends and loved ones, to the stoic soldier he has to be when dealing with threats. However, every dragon has flaws, no matter how great they seem, and Iono is no exception. Yes, he doesn’t have many, but he’s still flawed, just like everyone else. Most of his flaws are little things, but there’s one big thing that deserves mentioning. Iono tries to keep in control, and hardly ever show anger, for a good reason. The reason is that, when his anger finally seizes control, he’s scary. You wouldn’t ever expect it from him to be so different from his usual, and only a select few have ever seen him get so angry. He screams, he hits, he freaks out. It takes about ten minutes of complete solitude for him to calm down, and the after effects of one of his freakouts last for a couple days, like sudden angry grunts or clenched talons. Though he’s good at pushing it down, stress and anger eventually build up, and explode in a volcano of rage. Luckily, these fits of rage are very, very rare. There’s also a more common weakness, his over dedication to his job. Sometimes, he just won’t take a break, and it can damage his emotional health. Ruby and Magma are both working on helping him, but it’s still a problem. History Hatched to a bloodline of powerful, pure SkyWings, Iono was expected from hatching to be a soldier, to fight for his tribe like every male in his family had done. Luckily, that’s what he wanted to do, so he gladly trained to protect his tribe, and fight for not only his queen, but for Princess Burn as well, his tribe’s ally, and MudWings. He knew he’d always be loyal to his queen, it was in his nature. Well, that was until he actually met her. Once he spoke to the great queen, he realised the things he’d thought about her weren’t true. She wasn’t kind, she wasn’t someone who deserved his protection. She was a vain dragoness, and one corrupted by power. He didn’t want to serve her. Not at all. He felt horrible for her daughter, Princess Tourmaline, for having to be raised by her. Tourmaline was his secret friend, someone Scarlet would have certainly barred him from seeing. The connection between them was always one of true friendship, and nothing more ever passed between them, but that was completely okay. Still, they were close, and when he learned she had disappeared after challenging her mother, he was filled with a rage he could hardly keep down. However, he hid it the best he could, pretending to be her most loyal soldier. Despite the ways he fought for her, she never realised his talent, and made him a simple lookout. His only job was to fly around for hours on end, watching for any sign of a threat. A waste of the training he’d gone through. This only increased his rage, but still he fought it, refusing to let the anger show to his allies, only his enemies. He tried his hardest to show he was worth more as a regular guard, but Scarlet always seemed to look the other way. She never promoted him, and that was a horrible hit to his confidence. However, it helped him get in on a secret. One day, he passed a window the queen had left open. He went to close it when he heard whispers of a conversation between her and a dragon whose voice he didn’t recognise. “...Scroll...Tourmaline...Ruby…Magic…Trick” He didn’t know what she was up to, but worried the princess might be in danger. He flew away after shutting the window, his mind racing. What were they talking about? Was she going to do something to Ruby? And she had mentioned Tourmaline, too. Was she alive? Dead? He didn’t know, and it worried him. He went back to his job, but he couldn’t quite concentrate. He felt guilty, knowing something could be wrong, but not doing anything about it. He didn’t dare tell a soul, as he’d be in trouble for listening in on the queen. The guilt weighed him down, and he figured if he didn’t tell anyone soon, he’d crack. Finally, salvation came one special night, at a tiny celebration in his hometown, for the anniversary of the founding of the town, where he met someone he could trust anything to. Her name was Magma, and though they started as friends, their bond evolved far past that. He met her as he sat quietly upon a patch of grass, watching the fireworks with a solemn look on his face. Then he couldn’t help it, and he put his head in his talons and cried. Cried from the guilt, the worry, the fear. He had never felt so alone. That was, until he felt a talon on his shoulder, and heard a soft voice speak, and he looked up. “Hey, what’s wrong?” they asked, their voice and eyes filled with genuine concern. As his eyes focused and he blinked away the blurriness from the tears, he realized they were female. “You look sad.” He gazed at her, started to shake his head, but then nodded sheepishly when he saw how she was looking at him. She sat down next to him, putting a talon on his foreleg. “It’s okay,” she soothed. “It’s not,” he said quietly. “I just feel so wrong, so worried, so… alone.” She looked at him until he looked at her, and she replied, “No. You aren’t alone. You have me.” Then she smiled, and he smiled. The rest of the night was a blur, but he remembered her telling him her name, Magma, and him telling her his. He remembered her cheering him up, and even making her laugh. Mostly, though, he remembered when he instinctively rested his head on her shoulder, and though she seemed surprised at first, she didn’t push him off, and ended up resting her head right on top of his. As they grew closer, he opened up to her, and finally, when he knew he could trust her completely, he told her what had been weighing him down for so long. And once he finally told her, it was like a sack of bricks had been lifted off his chest, especially after, when she believed him, and promised she wouldn’t tell a soul what he’d done. That was when he truly realized just how much he needed her. Then he got down on one knee, and proposed, and she said yes. They got married three months later, and became a force against Scarlet. Well, a secret one, at least. The years flew by, but nothing was working. He almost gave up, but then suddenly something incredible happened. A firescales destroyed the gift from her mother Ruby wore, and freed her from the enchantment. Once he realized who she really was, he was elated, and after Scarlet was killed, he was even happier. Though Tourmaline still wanted to be Ruby, he still chose to work under her, where he was promoted to the royal guard. She let him take care of her son occasionally, Prince Cliff, who he loved. After a beginning of darkness and fear he thought he’d never escape, he now has a wonderful, happy life with his wife, adoptive daughter, and job. Relationships Ruby: Iono truly cares for Ruby, as both his queen and his best friend. When she was still Tourmaline, they were very close, and he would die for her with no question. Though they don’t have a romantic relationship, they have a powerful platonic friendship. Though he doesn’t love her in the way he loves Magma, they are still very, very close. Cliff: Iono thinks the little SkyWing is adorable, and loves to babysit him occasionally. His happy and excited attitude makes Iono smile, and when he needs to cheer up, sometimes he’ll ask Ruby if he can play with her son. When Cliff is sad, it breaks his heart to see his expression. Scarlet: Iono never liked Scarlet, as much as he pretended to. It was hard to act loyal to a dragon he so disagreed with, he so disliked, but he forced himself to. The reason he hates jokes about how he’s loyal to her is because he found her repulsive, especially her ideas of entertainment, like arena fighting. He’s also angry she wasted his talent in a place where all he did was fly and watch. Peril: Iono doesn’t have much of an opinion on the firescales. She’s young, so he doesn’t hate her, but he knows she was Scarlet’s little pet, her champion, and he knows Ruby banished her, so he’s wary of her, and would arrest her if she got too close. Magma: To Iono, Magma is many things. His joy, his saviour, his shoulder to cry on. His partner in crime and in life. He adores her, and although they fight, as all married couples do, they always make up. If it weren’t for her, he may have fallen deeper into his downward spiral, and he loves her more than anyone else in his life. Trivia *He likes most birds, but flat-out hates most seabirds *Believes strongly in the ‘innocent until proven guilty’ policy *Has influenced several things around justice *Only truly hates murderers and haters of Queen Ruby Gallery FF9DCD7C-123E-4DBD-B822-85BF2443029C.jpeg|Aesthetic by Mercy Iono.png|Jadabase by me Iono Ref.png|Luna the NightWing, base by Joy Ang Screenshot 2019-10-24-10-15-00.png|Sigil coloured by Limey Category:Content (Sbyman) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:SkyWings